leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MattsGoneAstray/Esmerelda, the Enticer
Esmerelda, the Enticer Class: Mage Secondary: Mage Date: NOT RELEASED Ranged HP: 435 (+78) Mana: 375 (+56) Damage: 48 (+0.43) Range: 335 Armor: 17 (+2.72) Magic Resist: 28 (+1.33) Attack Speed: 1 (+0.072%) Health Regen: 0.765 (+0.25) Mana Regen: 1 (+0.86) Speed: 345 Esmerelda, the Enticer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Passive: Entice: When Esmerelda charms an enemy, she gains back 10 mana and 5 health. Q: Wave of Temptation: Esmerelda releases a wave of power. The wave damages and charms all units it passes through. MAGICAL DAMAGE: 80/120/160/200/240 (+70% Bonus AP) Charm Duration: 1 second Cost: 85/95/105/115/125 Cooldown: 17/16.5/16/15.5/15 W: Voice of the Enticer: Esmerelda sings out to her enemies, damaging them charming them and reducing their magical protections. MAGICAL DAMAGE: 85/115/145/175/205 (+ 75% Bonus AP) Charm Duration: 1 second Magical Protection Debuff: 10/20/30/40/45% Cost: 75/80/85/90/100 Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 E: Gift: Esmerelda sends her allies or enemies a gift. If she uses Gift on an ally, they are healed, if she uses Gift on an enemy Champion, they take damaged and a stack is added to Charm Overdrive. (MAX 5 Stacks: When Esmerelda damages an enemy Champion with Gift, a stack is added to Charm Overdrive, increasing the effects of the ability by 0.5 seconds.) MAGICAL DAMAGE: 100/120/140/150/170 (+ 50% of Bonus AP) Heal: 120/150/180/210/240 (+ 45% of Bonus AP) Cost: 85/90/95/100/105 Cooldown: 19 R: Charm Overdrive: Esmerelda unleashes all her powers. Esmerelda releases a a huge heart in a line. The heart damages the first enemy it hits and subsequent enemies around it. After which, enemies are charmed for 1 second (+ addtional 0.5 seconds from Gift Stacks) and have their movement speed slowed by 25% for 1 second (+ additional 0.5 seconds from Gift Stacks) MAGICAL DAMAGE: 250/350/450 (+ 70% Bonus AP) Cost: 110 Cooldown: 80 Lore Esmerelda was born and raised up in Demacia. Coming from a rich and wealthy family, Esmerelda got everything and anything she wanted. At the age of 16, Esmerelda was a ravishing beauty, she could charm any man which just a simple wink. One day, Esmerelda decided to be an independent woman and left for the city of Piltover where she met a new friend, Caitlyn. Caitlyn asked Esmerelda to join the force and capture all the villains that terrorized the city. Despite Caitlyn's countless efforts, Esmerelda declined and said she'll join at her time. While in Piltover, Esmerelda usually spent her time charming men to buy stuff for her while she enjoyed her life. After a while, Esmerelda decided it was time to do change her life and manage herself instead of having others manage her. She joined Caitlyn in the law force and helped take down notorious villains. The chemistry between the two was amazing. Esmerelda simply charmed the villain while Caitlyn swiftly took them out with a shot from her rifle. On one mission, Caitlyn and Esmerelda captured the criminal, Vi. At first, Esmerelda looked down on Vi and told Caitlyn that Vi would never be a good cop until Vi proved her worth when she saved Esmerelda from Jinx when Jinx began her terror in Piltover. Now, Caitlyn, Vi and Esmerelda are the best of friends in and out of the work force and they all have the same goal: To defeat Jinx and put her behind bars for good. "Jinx is so gonna be put behind bars!" - Esmerelda, the Enticer Quotes Selection: "Who shall I claim as mine today?" Attacking: "Beauty in all things." "I am sooooooo pretty!" "My beauty will get to you." "Eventually, you will be charmed!" "Give up and just give in!" "Let me entice you!" Movement: "Must I really?" "Things will end quickly." "Charming is easy for me." "This will be fun." "Time to capture some crooks!" Taunts: "Would you rather be mine or put in a cellar?" "Embrace my beauty!" Unique Taunts: With a nearby Caitlyn:- "Cait! Lighten up and you should use more eye shadow!" With a nearby Vi:- "Vi, you need to look like an actual woman to get digits!" With a nearby Jinx:- "Those tattoos though..." With a nearby Jinx:- "Eat something you scrawny bag of bones." Jokes: "I suck!" "I'll blow you away! Not THAT way!" "Whatever, can you just walk yourself to jail?" Laugh - Esmerelda laughs - Esmerelda laughs - Esmereld laughs After using Charm Overdrive - "Looks like you're all mine!" - "I've got the job done." Comments We need a super sexy Champion in the house and Esmerelda has it all! Let's see if she'll actually give Vi and Caitlyn a make-over. SORRY MESSED THE CHAMP THINGY UP. >.< ZZZ Category:Custom champions